1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures. More particularly, it relates to self-contained light emitting fishing lures for enhanced fish attracting qualities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Six prior art patents have been located which disclose light emitting fishing lures. The first is U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,331 issued Oct. 14, 1980 to Ursrey, et al. for a Fish Lure. That patent describes a lure which uses one or more light emitting diodes, preferably of a type which emits green light, and includes a suitable power source disposed interally of the lure body for energizing the diode. The light emitting diodes are attached to and protrude outwardly from the lure body so as to provide wide angle disbursion of light. When the lure is submerged in water, an electrical circuit is established to activate the light emitting source.
Another is U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,650, issued Feb. 17, 1981, to Raoul G. Fima for an Intermittently Illuminated Fishing Lure. That patent discloses a fishing lure containing one or more light sources and which includes an internal guide way along which a battery rolls back and forth in response to an occillatory movement of the lure. A series of stationary electrical contacts are positioned along the guide way to successively engage the moving battery to intermittently complete a circuit and energize the light sources. The light sources are mounted interally for protection of the lure body and the light is transmitted to exterior locations by optical conductors.
A further one is U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,600 issued Nov. 23, 1971 to M. Dworski for a Fish Lure, and it discloses a lure which has a separate translucent head and body members which are assembled to the head either in the form of a series of disks or like halves assembled around an incandescent lamp and dry cell which weight the lure.
Yet another is U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,228 issued Sept. 28, 1971, to R. W. Borreson, et al. for a Fishing Lure. That patent discloses a lure of the plug type comprised of hollow detachable sections which are provided with apparatus for illuminating the lure. Various weights may be positioned within the lure cavities, and the head section is formed of translucent material to provide a prismatic effect for the illumination means to form eye simulating areas on each side of the head section of the lure.
Still further is U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,462 issued June 26, 1962, to F. C. Guida for a Luminescent Fishing Lure. That patent discloses a lure which has a pair of chambers, one of which contains a power source and the other of which contains a light emitting bulb which also projects into a third water filled chamber and illuminates the lure by transmitting light through the translucent body of the lure.
Still another is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,114 issued June 21, 1938, to G. Beck for a Fish Lure. That device discloses a fish lure also having a translucent body within which a light emitting source is disposed for illuminating the lure.
The present invention provides a simplified device which makes use of improved electronics for longer life and ease of construction to reduce cost as compared with the referenced prior art devices. A significant difference between the present invention and the known prior art is that in most cases the prior art devices must be disassembled to remove the battery in order to shut off the light emitter. They do not include a positive switch means for actuating the light sources from a position external to the lure or without immersing the lure in water.
Because of the very hostile environment the lures are subjected to, it is very desirable to be able to check batteries and interal circuitry of an illuminable lure quickly. Fishermen also like to be able to change lures rapidly, and in order to accomplish this with the least loss of time, an external switch means is required to turn off the replaced lure and turn on the new one. Disassembly and assembly of lures, with their differing battery requirements, sizes, and parts to shut off and turn on a lure makes those procedures unsatisfactory in the most desired fishing environment.